RE: Life in 8 Megapixels
by Dramirea
Summary: REWRITTEN! "You have to be one of the most irritating persons I have ever met... But I just can't get you out of my mind."


Dramirea: Here we go… I've rewritten this story from the start. Hopefully, this version will be better with longer and better planned chapters. Please tell me what you think! The basic story is pretty much still the same with a few changes. And one more thing… This will NOT be the typical 'Daddy raped me as a kid'-story. Who knows? You might even get surprised when you find out what happened to Raidou… And about who did it. Things aren't always like they seem to be, you know… Oh! And about Naoki's change in personality in this one… That's actually how he really is. His sweeter side is just an act.

Title: Life in 8 Megapixels

Warnings(Note: These things may or may not appear in the actual story. I haven't decided yet.): Dark themes later on, Yaoi, Explicit content, Violence, Abuse, Angst, Lemon(s),Perverted Humor, Dark Humor, Sex jokes, AU, Heavy AU(That means no demons), Modern Day AU

Rating: 18+

Full summary: Take one cold, asocial teen who just wants to fade away. Add a somewhat cheerful but tired man who has a tendency to drink and smoke too much. They meet under rather strained circumstances but what these two individuals don't know is that they may need each other more than they realize. Take all of this, then add a truckload of confusion, unfamiliar feelings, dark pasts, misreading, interfering relatives plus other outside factors. Can they manage to realize their true feelings and solve their issues amidst all this chaos?

Key: "Blah"=Speech _'Blah'_=Thought _Blah_=Flashback

* * *

_The spell of silence hung over the room where the two individuals sat and faced each other in what appeared to be a staring match. A pair of steel-grey eyes looked calmly into the startled caramel eyes of the older male. The smoke of an unfinished cigarette slowly drifted up towards the ceiling, the smell of smoke spread out in the sunny room and poisoned the lungs of them both as they unconsciously breathed in the smoke. One breath after another - Laced with pure poison. _

"…_Is this some sort of bad joke, kid?" The older male finally said after all that silence, as he held up the paper which had the request of the client written on it. He'd only skimmed through it, but he'd read enough to understand the most of it._

_The grey gaze slowly shifted from being calm to being amused, a slight light dancing in the orbs._

"_Why would it be a joke?" Said the teen with a slight chuckle._

_The older male shot the boy an angry glare over the messy desk in response before throwing the crumpled paper at him._

"_Listen here, kid. I'm a professional. Give me one good reason why I should waste my time on crap like that." He growled and pointed at the piece of crumpled paper in the teen's lap. Okay. Maybe he wasn't quite as professional as he said he was, but still, he knew how to get the job done right._

_The teen was a clever one, though and shot back at him with a smug smirk. "Money, perhaps?"_

_Dammit! That brat knew! He finally understood why the brat had been so smug during their conversation. He had known right from the start about the slight - Problem Shouhei had been faced with recently. And here he had planned on a classy rejection of the teen's request, too. What to do? He couldn't lie since the problem was true. And he really needed the money…_

"_All right. You win, kid. I'll take up your request. Let's fill out the form .What did you say your name was?" He said with a defeated sigh as he picked up a pen and a paper._

_The boy's smirk stretched even wider. "Naoki. Naoki Kuzunoha."_

_He quickly noted the name down with skilled and fast fingers. He hadn't been in this business for over ten years for nothing, mind you that. As a matter of fact, his fast writing was a skill of his that he was rather proud of._

"_Right. So tell me more in detail about this request of yours." He said and applied his normal business-tone of speech. It was a tone that made it clear that this was strictly business to him. Just a way to make money. Nothing more. _

_Naoki took a deep breath and released a long sigh before he spoke up. "Well… I'm not quite sure where to begin…"_

"_How about you start with the beginning and finish with the end?" Each word that came out was laced with bored sarcasm. _

_He received an icy glare in return. "Don't you use that tone to me, Narumi-San. I'm a paying customer, the source of your income. Or maybe you don't want the money I'm offering? I'm willing to pay you the double price for your services if you succeed at this."_

_Damn. The teen hit his weak spot AND dealt some massive damage. He was right. Shouhei really needed that extra money. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, of course._

"_Sorry, sorry. But I don't have all day to wait for you to speak up, kid."_

"_Tsk, tsk. It pays to be patient. Didn't your parents teach you that?"_

"…_Will you get to the point already?"_

_Naoki went silent again and probably thought on how to phrase his request. _

"_My brother… Raidou. Was a really sweet kid when we were little. He got along great with most people despite him being pretty shy. But all that changed five years ago. It was in the sixth grade, back when we were twelve. It was the first time we had ended up in different classes… And my brother wasn't too thrilled about being on his own for the first time. A few months after the first term had started, I was sent over to Britain as an exchange student on my father's wishes to improve my English. I was gone for the rest of the term and when I came back… Things had changed."_

_Shouhei nodded in response. "Yeah? What exactly had changed?" The sarcastic tone hadn't changed, though._

"_Raidou 's personality had changed drastically. He went from being shy and kind to being cold and lifeless. Kind of like a doll. It was as if someone had sucked the will to live out of him. He hardly ever left his room and he barely ate for long periods of time. And whenever I would ask what was wrong, he'd lash out on me. So I gave up on trying to find out what was wrong after some time. I thought he would get better, but… It only got worse over the years. But it's never been as bad as it is now that he and I have moved to Tokyo to get closer to our school… Truth to be told, I'm getting really worried. Did you get all of that?"_

"_Yeah. Go on."_

"_Right… That's all the background info you'll need... See, if you are half the professional you claim to be, then you'll be able to do a good job with just this background info But I'll give you my number and email too..."_

"…_Wait a minute." Shouhei couldn't believe his ears. This brat expected him to do a good job with pretty much no background info? He would have started to argue but decided to keep a calm face. Wouldn't do to make a fool out of himself in front of a client, now would it? He would just have to try and work with what he had – And if he were to try and argue with the teen, it would probably just backfire. It was probably better to keep quiet in order to avoid mockery._

"_Yes? Is something the matter?"_

"_So what do you mean that my job is?"_

"…_You did read the request paper, right?"_

"_Uh… Yeah. 'Course I did."_

"_Good. I'll send you a mail with some info on my brother tonight… And I expect you to get started tomorrow, understood?"_

"_Quit tryin' to boss me around, kid. 'Sides I haven't given you my email address yet."_

"_I already have it. It's on your business card, Narumi-San... Surely you must be aware of that. I'll send you a mail with info about my brother, a picture of him, his number and my number. Will that do?"_

"_...Yeah. Fine. Don't you have anyone else to terrorize now?"_

"_Ah, yes. I must be off now. Have a nice day." Naoki said, his voice and smile so sweet so angelic, it was glaringly obvious that it was faked before he picked up his things and walked towards the door._

"_One last thing…" He suddenly said and turned around with an emotionless face._

* * *

Akihabara station was filled with people as usual. Not a big surprise if one considered how many people in Tokyo took the subway daily. And Shouhei found himself being(yet again)rammed into the wall by some kid who apparently didn't know how to walk around an obstacle. He cursed under his breath and straightened up again. Goddamn brats! They acted as if they owned the place! And the worst of all? They were everywhere! It wouldn't have bothered him if those kids weren't so damn rude.

He sighed a bit while he pulled out a paper and a photo from his pocket, raising the photo to look at it - or rather, at the person in the photo - Raidou Kuzunoha - his current target. Heh. A pretty kid; black, straight hair, pale skin, grey eyes and a very nice mix of both soft and sharp features. In other words, Raidou was the exact mirror image of his twin, Naoki. But there was one huge difference between the two teens - their eyes. While Naoki's eyes held the slyness of a true fox spirit in them, Raidou's eyes were dull and empty, completely devoid of any of the usual brightness a young man usually would possess. True, Raidou looked like a hollow shell. Maybe he really had real problems? Nah. It was bound to be the usual pseudo-problems that most teens seemed to develop nowadays. Seriously, what was the deal with today's teens and their pseudo-problems? Those kids had absolutely no fucking idea about how it was to have real problems…

Oh well. It couldn't be helped that he was stuck doing this kind of shitty job. But seriously, what kind of 'job' was this? To befriend the kid and get him to open up… He already hated this job. If Shouhei could, he would have refused to go through with this shit in order to spare his dignity. But he couldn't refuse. Not now. He REALLY needed the money this 'job' would bring him. But it was still irritating to be forced to be some kind of playmate to some asocial brat. The worst part of it all was that it seemed like he would most likely be stuck here, waiting for that kid to show up and waste at least another 20 minutes.

Just the thought of it was enough to make his blood boil.

* * *

Dramirea: There! The intro has been finished at last! Please R&R!


End file.
